


Boyfriend's Best Friend?

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Compromise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Drama, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Pet Ownership - Freeform, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen doesn't like dogs, which is a problem since his boyfriend, Jared just decided to adopt one.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Boyfriend's Best Friend?

Jensen leaned back in his chair, pen still in his hand. “--No!” He jumped up, the video still playing on his laptop totally forgotten as he rushed toward the dog lifting its leg. 

“Nonono...  _ HARLEY _ \--  _ NO! _ \--  _ BAD DOG! _ ” Jensen yelled, tugging the urinating dog over to the back door. By the time he got the door open and shoved Harley out, it was too late. There was a sizable puddle at the base of the entertainment center and a trail of dog piss on the carpet. 

_ “JARED!”  _

Jensen’s boyfriend came careening around the corner of the hallway, clutching a towel around his hips. 

“Jen?! What is it? What’s wrong?”

“He  _ peed _ on my  _ carpet _ , Jared,” Jensen growled. His stance gave away how angry he was--arms crossed over his chest, feet apart-- but if somehow Jared missed  _ that _ , he definitely wouldn’t be able to ignore the angry furrow of Jensen’s brows or the clenched jaw. 

Frowning, Jared walked further into the living room. Seeing the evidence- as well as a very sad, guilty pup peering at him through the glass door- Jared’s face fell. He’d only had Harley for a few months, but training had been going so well… 

“He had an accident?” 

Jensen squinted his eyes in disbelief before he turned away, shaking his head. “No, Jared.  _ I  _ decided to piss all over the floor...  _ Of course, it was the dog! _ ” 

He angrily shut his laptop before gathering up his notes and textbooks. 

“You  _ said  _ he was house-trained!” he accused, awkwardly pointing to the mess on the floor while his hands were full. “Does  _ that  _ look like  _ ‘house-trained’ _ to you.” 

If Jared had a tail, it would’ve been tucked between his legs. “Jen, baby--” Jensen spun around so fast Jared almost ran into him.

“ _ Uh-uh _ ,  _ Padalecki _ \-- Don’t you ‘ _ baby’ _ me.” 

Jared’s shoulders dropped. “Jensen, he’s a puppy. Puppies have accidents.” 

He followed Jensen down the hall and into the bedroom. There, Jensen tossed his school stuff onto the bed. His laptop bounced dangerously close to the edge, but he ignored it in favor of continuing his rant. Now that his hands were empty, he used them to gesture wildly. 

“Dammit, Jared-- I  _ told you _ this was going to happen! But  _ nooo _ \-- you just  _ had  _ to have him with you!” 

“He gets lonely, Jen... He’s not used to me being gone all the time yet...” 

“Oh-- so instead of him chewing on your shoes out of boredom, I have to deal with  _ dog piss on my carpet?! _ ” 

Jared sighed, “Jen, that’s not what I meant...” When Jensen leaned against the dresser to massage the space between his brows, Jared’s guilt grew. 

“How’s your headache...?” he asked quietly. 

“ _ Not great. _ ” His reply was terse, not inviting further conversation. 

He’d been complaining of a headache since lunchtime, and although Jared had managed to rustle up a few pain relievers from one of their coworkers at the bank, the relief had been minimal and brief. 

Jared took a hesitant step toward his ailing boyfriend but stopped when he heard a distant whine. 

Harley really didn’t like being left alone... 

Jensen raised his head, glaring at the doorway. Before he could worsen his headache by yelling some more, though, Jared crossed the room to gently, yet firmly, guide Jensen over to the bed.

Jared told him to sit. “I’ll take care of the living room, okay? You just lie down.” 

“Jared--” Jensen started. He knew he was blowing this out of proportion, but he was tense from the pain of his headache and he was taking it out on Jared. 

“No. Jensen…,” Jared said, “You’re right. This is my mess and I’m going to clean it up.” Jared waited to see if Jensen would try arguing. 

After a few moments, Jensen nodded. 

He felt too tired and his head hurt too bad to fight with his boyfriend. So, instead of bickering like he usually would, Jensen laid down with his head on the pillow and allowed Jared to take off his pants. He moved Jensen’s laptop and books onto the top of the dresser before turning off the light. 

After slipping on what he could now see was a pair of his boyfriend’s boxers, Jared returned to the living room. He found a sad little face staring at him, begging to be let back in. 

“Aw, buddy... I’ll let you in soon, okay?” Jared promised, squatting down in front of the door. “But first, I have to clean up.” 

It wasn’t hard to find the cleaning supplies- he’d been with Jensen when he bought them- and Jared made quick work of the living room thanks to the practice that comes with being a new pet owner. He hoped the vacuum hadn’t woken Jensen, but it was the only way he knew how to get the stain remover out of the carpet. 

Finished with his task, Jared opened the sliding door. 

Harley immediately rushed inside, afraid he might get left outside all night if he wasn’t fast enough. He jumped up on Jared, his front paws barely reaching the young man’s knees. 

“I know, boy. I know you’re sorry. You didn’t mean to...” Jared said, leaning over to pet him. When Harley woofed, Jared quickly shushed him, “Hey, no-- Harley, you gotta be quiet, okay? Jen’s not feeling well and if you upset him again, he’s liable to ban you from his apartment altogether...” 

  
  


When Jared told Jensen about the new puppy he’d decided to get a little over three months ago, his boyfriend’s reaction hadn’t been at all what he’d expected. 

_ “You’re...getting a dog?” The smile had dropped right off of Jensen’s face. “...Oh. That’s... great.” _

While Jared had grown up in a house swarming with pets- dogs, cats, goats, horses... you name it, the Padaleckis had it- Jensen grew up in a bustling city in a one-bedroom apartment with his mom. Since the apartment complex didn’t allow pets, Jensen had never gotten to experience the joy of being greeted by a wagging tail and sloppy kiss when he got home from school. He’d never felt the unexplainable bond a pet and owner could share.

__

Jared had thought Jensen would be excited to find out about Harley, but it was actually the opposite. They’d fought constantly over Jared getting the dog. Jared trying to convince his boyfriend that owning a dog could be wonderful. 

But Jensen hadn’t been receptive… at all. 

_ “They’re dirty, Jared, and they don’t understand personal space! Not to mention they cost an arm and a leg! And don’t get me started on the noise-- they’re always barking at nothing!”  _

After weeks of arguing with his stubborn boyfriend, Jared had finally had to suck it up and realize that Jensen wasn’t going to support his decision. It hurt to know that Jensen wasn’t on his side, but he wasn’t a child-- Jensen couldn’t tell him what to do. 

_ “Alright!,” Jared yelled, reaching his breaking point. “I get it-- you don’t like dogs. But, Jensen, this is  _ my _ decision. Sure, it’d be nice to have your support on this, but I don’t need it.” He’d turned and grabbed his jacket, stormed out of Jensen’s apartment. “I’m going to pick Harley up in four days and while I would love to have you there with me, he’s coming home with me either way!”  _

It had taken his boyfriend two days to apologize. But even though it was evident that Jensen regretted how he’d behaved, he hadn’t changed his mind. He didn’t like dogs-- and Jared having one wasn’t going to change that. 

  
  


Harley nudged Jared’s hand with his nose, concerned. 

Jared’s eyes focused on the small pup in front of him. He sighed, “C’ mon, boy-- Let’s go check on Jensen.” 

As they neared the bedroom, Jared heard a distinctive groan. It was the sound his boyfriend made whenever he was fighting one of his bad headaches... and  _ losing _ .

“Jen?” He softly called out, twisting the knob. Harley tried nudging the door open all the way but had to settle for shoving his nose in the small crack when Jared refused to budge. 

There was another sound, this one a deep pain-filled moan. 

Jared expertly slipped through the crack in the door while holding Harley back with his foot. “Sorry, boy. You gotta stay.” 

He walked towards the bathroom, using his hands as buffers in the still-unfamiliar territory of Jensen’s apartment. 

When he entered the dark room, he smelled the lingering scent of illness. “Aw, Jen...” Jared said, kneeling beside his boyfriend. 

Jensen’s fingers were curled over the rim of the toilet bowl while he rested his head on it. The cool porcelain felt wonderful, unlike the painful throbbing in his head. 

It had started as an irritating tenseness in the nape of his neck and a pinched feeling just above the bridge of his nose, but now, it felt like a jackhammer digging at the back of his head while an ice pick jammed repeatedly into his temples. 

The intensity of the pain made him feel nauseous and even the sound of his own breath was too loud to his sensitive ears. 

Not to mention the loud yipping coming from the other side of the bedroom door...

_ “Jared... _ ” Jensen groaned. 

“Yeah?” Jared kept his voice quiet. 

Jensen’s nausea climbed as the barking continued.  _ “Make him stop...”  _

Jared sighed. He just couldn’t win today. “I can’t Jen--He wants in...” 

_ “Then let him in... Just, make him st- _ ” Jensen scooted forward on his knees so his head hung over the bowl. His eyes clenched shut and he gulped loudly.  _ “--stop.”  _

When he coughed, it echoed inside the toilet bowl, making him wince.

“Okay. I’ll be right back,” Jared said, cradling Jensen’s head and kissing his pounding temple.

As soon as Jared opened the door, Harley shot through, beelining straight for the bathroom. It was like he knew exactly where he wasn’t wanted. 

_ “Harley, no-- Leave Jensen alone,” _ Jared loudly whispered, grabbing the dog’s collar before he could make the situation worse. But as a puppy Harley didn’t understand why Jared was keeping him from going to Jensen, so... he barked. 

Jared scrambled to get to his bag and pull out the new toy he’d brought for Harley. Harley wagged his tail happily, lying on his belly to chew on it while Jared walked back into the bathroom. 

Harley’s loud sharp “Arf!” had unfortunately pushed Jensen over the edge and, with a groan, he succumbed to his nausea. 

Each noisy splash into the toilet water intensified the sick man’s agony until tears were running down his face. Jensen pressed his lips together when his stomach tried to force more up, desperate for it to be over so he could curl up in a pathetic ball on the bathroom floor. 

He knew his boyfriend couldn’t do anything for the pain at this point, but nonetheless, Jensen called out for him.  _ “...Jared?”  _

From his seat on the edge of the bathtub, Jared bent over to softly kiss Jensen’s shoulder.  _ “I’m here, baby.” _

_ “Where’s Har--”  _ The rush of vomit Jensen had been holding back spilled out between his lips before he could finish his thought. 

When he was finished, a cool washcloth settled on the back of his neck.  _ “Th-thanks.”  _

“Are you cold?” Jared asked, noticing how bad Jensen was shivering. He reached out to blindly feel around for the standing towel rack. In the dark, he couldn’t see anything, but he knew it was there somewhere… 

Jensen nodded before resting his cheek against Jared’s knee.  _ “Mhm-mm. C-cold...”  _

Jared’s fingers finally brushed terry cloth, he pulled the towel off to drape it over Jensen’s bare shoulders. The rack clanged loudly when it rocked back against the wall. Jared winced. 

“Do you want to try some meds?” he asked, rubbing Jensen’s back to help him to warm up. As soon as Jensen was able to be moved, he would tuck him into bed. 

_ “Nngh,” _ Jensen mumbled. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the pills down if he tried. 

All he wanted was his bed... and Jared. 

He bravely lifted his arms until they were looped around Jared’s neck.  _ “Bed?” _ He wouldn’t be able to manage more than one-word sentences for a while. 

“Alright, babe. Hold on.” Jared rose to his full six-feet-four with Jensen securely cradled in his arms. 

He carried Jensen over to the bed and laid him down. After pulling the covers up over him, Jared slid into the other side. 

He leaned over to check on Harley, who was still happily gnawing his new toy. It was lucky Jared had thought to bring it with him, he doubted Jensen would’ve made it out of the bathroom at all if he hadn’t. 

Jensen rolled over to snuggle against him.  _ “Harley?”  _ he mumbled against Jared’s chest. 

“He’s fine, babe. Go to sleep,” Jared said, carding his fingers through Jensen’s hair, before softly massaging his temple. He could feel a strong throb beneath the pad of his thumb. 

When his arm eventually got tired, Jared turned so he could gather Jensen into his arms, the other man’s nose tickling his rib cage. 

Finally growing bored of his toy, Harley whined. Jared looked over his shoulder to see two small paws resting on the side of the bed. 

_ “Harley- buddy, if I let you up here, Jensen will kill us both...”  _

The pup lowered his head until his muzzle rested on his paws. His tail gave a few hopeful wags. 

Jared sighed as he turned onto his back so he could reach down to pick Harley up and place him on the bed. 

Happy to once again be reunited with Jared, Harley crawled onto his chest- narrowly missing an energetic kick to Jensen’s head- and proceeded to lick his face. Jared chuckled, using his free hand to cover his face while the other tried to protect Jensen from getting jostled around too much. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, boy. It’s time to sleep, ‘kay?” 

Harley sat back on his haunches and tilted his head. He knew Jared wanted something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. 

Jared smiled at him. “Lay down, Harley.” 

The pup circled around a few times before he settled down on Jared’s belly, his nose close enough to Jensen’s face that he could give the man a few gentle licks before he closed his eyes. 

Jared glanced down at his boyfriend and his dog both sleeping soundly on him and smiled. Maybe this would work out after all. 


End file.
